


Perspective

by wizbey



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Santa, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizbey/pseuds/wizbey
Summary: Just a typical routine mission in the Pegasus galaxy as told by five people who witness it.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> This is Goddess47's Secret Santa present.
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!

**_Per-spec-tive_ ** _(noun) -_ _a particular attitude toward or way of regarding something; a point of view_

 

**Miko**

 

**_ob-ser-va-tion_ ** _(noun) -_ _the action or process of observing something or someone carefully or in order to gain information_

 

The people of Atlantis had fallen into a routine over the years. For the scientists the two days that were most important seemed to be Thursdays and Friday. It was Friday. Miko was at her desk, cup of coffee in her hand two laptops open in front of her. An extra cup of coffee (cream and extra sugar) sat in front of her. Radek brought the coffee on Thursdays she did it on Fridays. It was their silent routine.

 

“Okay people I want reports in 30.” Miko didn’t bother looking up as Rodney breezed by, his hand reaching out and curling around the extra cup of coffee in front of her. He made a grunt of thanks before moving over to his workstation. Baring any major catastrophes they had settled into a nice routine, a familiar routine.

 

Radek got Thursdays which was berate the morons day which Sheppard crashed 86% of the time. Miko got Friday’s which was the aftermath and Rodney was in a good mood 90% of the time.

 

12:45 on the dot like clockwork the lab door opened. Miko looked up and smiled at Colonel Sheppard as he entered the lab. He grinned at her and moved over to where Rodney was by the whiteboard berating someone for missing what should have been a glaring issue.

 

“Rodney.” His voice was loud enough to be heard but had a soft edge to it. Rodney waved a hand. “Lunch.”

 

“Not now Colonel I’m busy.”

 

“When was the last time you ate.”

 

“Breakfast. And we had snack time. I don’t need you checking up on me.” Rodney snapped. It was mostly all bark and no bite.

 

“I have some free time I thought we could go to the mess hall and get some lunch.” John ignored the tone. He (mostly) always did.

 

“Did you even pass simple English? Do you need a definition-”

 

“I heard that there was jello.” Sheppard teased cutting of Rodney. Rodney whipped around to face him swinging his hands in the process. Sheppard, ever used to Rodney and his animated talking.

 

“Blue?”

 

“Of course.” Sheppard drawled.

 

“Fine fine.” Rodney turned and glared at the room full of scientists. “Surely you all can manage not to blow up anything for half an hour. If you get the urge to blow something up sit on your hands.” He turned once more and left the lab with Sheppard trailing after him, grabbing the door before it hit him. It was part of the delicate dance hat occurred every Friday.

 

 

Miko waited a few minutes after the pair had left. “Radek. I will go take my lunch now.” Radek gave Miko a small nod and smile from where he was working on one of his projects.

 

“I will stay here. Make sure scientists do not blow up lab before Rodney comes back.” It was the same routine every Friday. Miko smiled back, grabbed her PDA and left the room. She wandered through the halls of Atlantis taking her time. She was in no hurry to make it to the mess hall. She took the long way to the mess hall, avoiding transporters and enjoying the architecture and beauty of Atlantis.

 

She entered the mess hall, which was busy but not overly so like at dinner when everyone tried to eat all at once. Grabbing her food she went and sat down at her normal table. She pulled out her PDA and began to eat as she looked over the energy consumption report for he month.

 

McKay and Sheppard were seated at their usual table. She wasn’t close enough to hear exactly what they were saying (unless Rodney began shouting) but she didn’t have to hear what they were saying, their body language said enough. Most days Teyla and Ronon joined them and the four of them ate as a group. Today it was just the two of them. She glanced over her report one last time and brought up her secure word document jotting down a few points.

 

She couldn’t hear what they were but whatever it was Sheppard was laughing. He still had a few things of food on his tray. Rodney had finished all of his, including his blue jello. Rodney took that moment to strike. He reached out faster than most people thought possible for him. His fingers curled around the blue jello on Sheppard’s tray and brought it over to his tray. Sheppard made a half ass attempt to steal it back, Rodney threatened Sheppard’s hand with his spoon and Sheppard backed off. Miko smiled into her orange jello. It was obvious that Sheppard always grabbed an extra jello or pudding for McKay or sometimes just let him eat his if he just grabbed one. If that wasn’t true love she didn’t know what was. They were probably the best-kept non-secret of Atlantis.

 

It was easy to see how much they meant to each other if you were able to step back and watch.

 

Saturdays were random, anything could happen. This particular Saturday was a mission day for AR-1 and that meant Rodney. Miko sat at her workstation reviewing the power consumption reports from the past six months looking for trends compared to the pervious six months. Rodney was giving his usual before-I-go-off-world-lecture.

 

“Radek make sure when I get back I still have a lab to get back to.”

 

“Yes yes Rodney I will keep the idiots in line while you go gallivanting off world with Sheppard.”

 

“We do not gallivant.” Rodney huffed. “I think you underestimate the idiocy of the people who work here and call themselves scientists.”

 

“Do not worry.” Radek rolled his eyes and muttered in Czech.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

“Go now.” Radek handed Rodney his second laptop. “Labs will be here when you get back.”

 

“They better be. Get Miko to help you keep the scientists in line.”

 

“Of course Dr. McKay.” Miko interjected before Radek and Rodney started the first Atlantis civil war. “And the lab will be here when you and Sheppard get back.”

 

“Good.” Rodney said, nodded his head and walked off.

 

Miko counted to thirty before going to the Gateroom. Her and Radek took turns on who would be there when they left. Today was her turn. She entered and sat down next to Chuck. It offered the best view of the splash zone. Plus if asked she could claim she was here for maintenance.

 

She watched, as Sheppard made sure his entire team was ready to go through the Stargate. He made sure Rodney was ready to go by teasing and tormenting him. It was how they flirted she was positive about it. And she wasn’t the only member of Atlantis who noticed.

 

She looked over Sergeant Campbell’s shoulder at the computer in front of him. PX3-347 populated by the Suomu. Second contact mission. Trading medicine for Tuttleroot. Also exploratory. Possible Ancient lab. Miko brought up the notes she had on possible Ancient labs and outposts. Rodney, Radek and her had been plotting and extrapolating using research from the database and readings taken during first contact missions. There was a possible Ancient base, outpost, lab or research facility. Rodney had made a note that he was at least sure there might be Ancient notes in the library on the planet.

 

Depending on how long it took Rodney to find what he wanted they shouldn’t be off planet for long. She saved the pertinent information to her PDA and left the Gateroom as the wormhole flared to life. She had to make sure the lab was safe for when Rodney returned. Just like she trusted Colonel Sheppard to bring Rodney back, Rodney was trusting her and Zelenka to keep Atlantis standing in his absence.

 

 

 

 

**Ronon**

 

**_pro-tec-tor_ ** _(noun) -_ _a person or thing that protects someone or something_

 

Ronon glanced around the room at his people. There were books and parchment scattered all over the place. He had been assured that it was organized chaos. The chaos part he would agree with. McKay was hidden behind a stack of books. Sheppard was seated at another table, there was no room at McKay’s table for anyone or anything else, his feet up on the table as he causal leafed through a book that had been thrusted into his hands forty-five minutes earlier by McKay. They had been crammed in this library for two days. Teyla was going through books looking for anything that might be helpful. He was just watching, making sure they stayed safe.

 

“Hurry up McKay.” Sheppard said breaking the silence snapping the book shut.

 

“You can’t rush knowledge.” McKay snapped back waving a hand in Sheppard’s direction not bothering to look up. “Oh sure you try. But you can’t rush this. Besides I almost have it.”

 

“That’s what you said two hours ago.” Sheppard didn’t bother to try and keep the frustration out of his voice.

 

“What did I just say.” McKay snapped his fingers and Ronon could swear that the man rolled his eyes, though he could not see them. “Just a little longer.”

 

Sheppard let out a loud sigh. Before he could snap back Teyla emerged from the bookshelves with two more books in her hands. “Here Colonel Sheppard perhaps one of these might occupy your time.” Ronon did notice Sheppard roll his eyes but he took the two books without complaint.

 

There was a soft noise as McKay finally emerged from behind his pile of books. “Okay we can go. I found what the villagers asked for. Their shield generator is located just outside of city hall. It uses the same power crystals as Atlantis so repairs should be easy. We will come back and do them.” He had a few rolled pieces of parchment clutched in his hands and was grinning. Some of the marines had taught Ronon how to play poker and he knew that if he could convince McKay to play, winning would be easy. The other man couldn’t keep his emotions in check. It was always easy to tell with him when he had something “Nobel prize worthy”. He always got the same dorky grin on his face and he would bounce on the balls of his feet. Ronon also knew better than to ask about what he had found. Not because it would go over his head, but rather he wasn’t sure who was around that would over hear and decide that keeping McKay was in their best interest. He hated playing “get McKay back” because McKay opened his dumb mouth again. The issue was Rodney knew his value and didn’t mind telling people of his worth. Ronon was positive one day someone would offer to trade him to slavers and his issue wouldn’t be with that, oh no, it would be with the price they wanted.

 

“Fine lets go.” John took his feet off of the table and stood up, placing the book he was reading back on the table. “We will tell the Suomu that we will come back another day and repair their shield now that we know where it’s located.”

 

“After the feast tonight.” Teyla interjected smoothly, placing herself in-between Rodney and John as Ronon joined them. “Remember Colonel they have invited us to break bread with them before we leave. It is in our best interest to do so.”

 

“Fine.” Sheppard conceded. “We will head back to Atlantis after we share food.”

 

McKay nodded his head. Not that Ronon was actually expecting him to disagree. There was food involved after all. “Sounds good. Lead the way Teyla.” He was still clutching the pieces of rolled parchment in his hands but everyone knew better than to ask. It was safer for everyone if Rodney was given his moment of brilliance back on Atlantis.

 

Ronon watched the way the elder’s shoulders squared and his back went a little straighter as Rodney explained he knew where the shield generator was located and how easy it was to fix. He did not like where this was going. There was greed in the elder’s eyes it was painfully obvious. Just like it was obvious Teyla missed Toren by the way her head whipped around everything she heard a crying child. They had been on PX3-347 for two days already.

 

“We ask that you leave all weapons behind before entering the banquet hall.” As the elder spoke Ronon narrowed his eyes. “We are a peaceful people.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They all said they were a peaceful people. It was a trap. It was always a trap.

 

“It is their custom.” Teyla supplied as if that answered everything. She left her weapons where indicated. Ronon didn’t like it but quickly realized he didn’t have much of a choice once Sheppard followed suit. He still had a few knives on him and he would hope that would be enough if it came to it. McKay, after leaving his P90 and handgun in the pile was allowed to keep his laptop and bag.

 

They followed the elder into the large hall. There was a table brimming with food. They were all seated near each other in the middle of the table as the guests of honour. McKay was beside him, Sheppard and Teyla across from them.

 

The table was low to the ground and had pillows as seating. Ronon was beginning to think most societies didn’t see the point in proper tables. Ones where he wasn’t hunched over while eating. At least the stew was decent.

 

It wasn’t long before the many conversation got loud. Ronon sat eating his stew and listening. The large room was more like a shelter with large doors that were open on two of the longer walls. He was starting on his third bowel of stew, which did much to push away the chill that was settling in as the sun dipped low beyond the horizon.

 

His eyes scanned the table, this was his job, Sheppard made contact, Teyla negotiated, McKay found things, saved their asses, got in trouble, was annoying and he made sure they were safe, he did threat assessments.

 

Teyla was in deep conversation with Sepher the village elder. She would take the occasional sip of elderberry tea. McKay was in deep thought pouring over the plans he had found earlier in the day in the library. Sheppard was talking to a few of the people who had situated themselves around him.

 

They were heading back to Atlantis after the meal, with some tuttleroot and lohikaarme meat they offered in exchange for the work on their generator. In a show of faith the Suomu were giving them the goods before the service. This was the Atlantis expedition’s second time on PX3-347. Ronon scanned the table again and took a bite of stew to mask the smile that was tugging at his lips. McKay was pouring over the plans for the generator telling anyone who would listen (and even if they weren’t) how this could help the Suomu (“seriously we are talking changing your lives and society forever”). Sheppard was making small talk with the people who were around him and making it painfully obvious that they were interested in him. Sheppard’s eyes kept darting to McKay as he continued to make small talk. As if reassuring himself the other man was still situated at the table, as if Sheppard couldn’t hear him.

 

Dinner was soon taken away and replaced with dessert and elderberry tea. McKay was eating a few of the pastries. Ronon kept his fork near by incase McKay got any ideas about stealing food from his plate. Teyla was nibbling at the pastries and drinking some tea. Sheppard was engaged in conversations and eating a few pastries and occasionally sipping on the elderberry tea. McKay seemed to sense Ronon would stab him if he tried anything and was stealing pastries off of Sheppard’s plate when McKay thought Sheppard wasn’t paying attention. Ronon knew better. Knew that Sheppard let McKay steal food off of his plate all the time.

 

He took a sip of the elderberry tea. It was a mild tea, slightly sweet tasting. He was thirsty and downed the entire cup. It was immediately refilled. He glanced around the table again. Something was wrong. Ronon could feel it right away. He had tea. Teyla had tea. Sheppard had tea. McKay did not have tea. He could feel the blackness that threatened to consume him. He turned to Rodney and interrupted him midsentence. “McKay.” He lowered his voice and whispered directly into McKay’s ear. His mind was fuzzy and it was taking all of his willpower and training to focus. “We need to go.” He prayed to every deity he could think of that for once the scientist would no argue. He could see panic and realization set it, about how badly everyone screwed up keeping each other safe. McKay grabbed his bag and the laptop off of his tac vest and the rolled pieces of parchment. “Get those to Zelenka.” His voice suddenly urgent. Ronon could see more of the blackness settling in around him. He could see members of the Suomu gathering around them. More importantly gathering near McKay to incapacitate him if needed. There was no way he would be able to make it to the gate let alone carry McKay back and shove him through. “It’s very important.” Rodney hissed. “Tell me.”

 

“Zelenka.” Ronon managed to get out. His tongue heavy in his mouth the one word slurring. His brain was telling him, screaming at him, to protect McKay. Rodney gave a little nod of approval at his answer. Ronon attempted to reach for a knife hidden in his hair. His hand never made it to the handle. Rodney’s nod was the last thing Ronon remembered before he was no longer able to ward off the darkness. Black flooded his vision.

 

He awoke with a start and immediately lashed out. His hands caught nothing but air. There was no one there. He cracked open his eyes, the harsh sunlight filled his vision causing him to squint. Ronon went to push himself up and his hand contacted with a familiar fabric. Glancing over he saw McKay’s bag, one laptop and the rolled up parchment. _Zelenka_.

 

“McKay.” Sheppard’s voice sounded hoarse.

 

“Gone.” Ronon called back. He hadn’t finished scanning the area but he didn’t need to. He knew what he would find, or rather lack of. He finished looking around just to be sure just incase his gut was wrong (it never was). He caught the wrecked look on Sheppard’s face. The way his eyes were wide and staring but not really taking in the surroundings as Ronon’s words hit him full force. He gathered McKay’s things, determined to follow the other man’s parting words as Teyla slipped to stand beside Sheppard. “We’ll get him back.” Ronon growled out a promise. They always got him back. They always tried their best to get everyone back. John numbly nodded his head. Ronon bridge the gap and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Right now we need to get back to Atlantis. We can come back with reinforcements.” He shook the hand that held the rolled parchment. “Whatever Rodney found he managed to get back to us and now we need to get it to Zelenka. Finding him will be easier with more people.” He turned and walked off towards the Stargate knowing that Teyla was leading john after them.

 

The walk to the Stargate seemed to stretch out. Ronon was sure it had not taken more than fifteen minutes the first time. It seemed to stretch on forever this time around. He actually missed the sounds of McKay complaining, something he would deny to his dying breath.

 

They dialed Atlantis sent through John’s IDC and stepped through the three of them. The wormhole rushed up to envelope them the feeling very familiar to him now. They existed on the other side to the Gateroom a flurry of activity like always. No one thought anything of their return, as they hadn’t mentioned that they were a member down on their way back. No point really. It didn’t take long for Chuck to point it out. Ronon wasn’t listening to what the others were saying. Wasn’t paying attention. It wasn’t important. Not yet.

 

“Zelenka.” He snapped at the nearest Marine who nodded their head and began talking into their radio. It didn’t take long before Zelenka was summoned and standing in front of him. He skipped all pleasantries and shoved the rolled parchment into Zelenka’s chest. He watched the scientist’s eyes widen but his hands closed around the parchment. Ronon only let go when he was sure Zelenka had them. “McKay wanted to make sure you get them. They’re important.” Ronon said. Zelenka nodded his head and hurried off.

 

He turned around and found Sheppard talking with Woolsey and Teyla. There was nothing he could tell Radek anyways. He joined the group placing himself just in front of Sheppard and Woolsey just incase he needed to protect John from himself. Ronon knew they were going back for Rodney. They always went back. He nodded his head to Sheppard and began listening as they made preparations.

 

 

 

 

**Chuck**

**_loy-al_ ** _(adjective) -_ _giving or showing firm and constant support or allegiance to a person or institution_

 

“Incoming wormhole.” Chuck called out as the Stargate activated. “Receiving Colonel Sheppard’s IDC.” He fiddled with the console in front of him and lowered the shield. In a matter of moments three people stepped out of the wormhole. Three people. Chuck paled. “Where’s Dr. McKay?” He asked the closet person to him, knowing full well that the person wouldn’t know.

 

He touched his radio. “Dr. Zelenka I need you in the Gateroom.” Maybe there would be a way to figure out where Dr. McKay had gone. Chuck wasn’t sure but it made sense to have the second in command of the sciences in the Gateroom just incase.

 

_Already on my way sergeant._ Came the reply. It sounded like he was running. That was never a good sign. If the scientists were running everything was probably shot to shit.

 

He pulled up the gate team duty roaster on one of the laptops. It should be simple enough to pull resources to get one of their people back. He was rearranging schedules when he spotted Dr. Zelenka entering the Gateroom and making his way over to Ronon. Chuck couldn’t make sure what words were exchanged but it was done with such urgency. He turned his attention back to the laptop. He tried to figure out who were allies with the Suomu and if they had a list with that information already.

The scene in the Gateroom unfortunately wasn’t something new to the people of Atlantis. In fact it was becoming a painful occurrence (thankfully not an ever day occurrence yet) that they had protocols in place. Everything was very systematic, trying to find Dr. McKay as quickly as possible. He hadn’t been in the village, which had been completely abandoned. Teyla had informed them that the Suomu were known nomad travelers moving from world to world to avoid being culled by the Wraith. Dr. Zelenka had been whisked off world to PX3-347 to try and figure out where Dr. McKay had been taken. Colonel Sheppard had sent Major Lorne to supervise as he paced the Gateroom barking out orders and assembling his Marines.

 

Chuck kept a mental tally of who was where and who was doing what so that when the time came he could inform Colonel Sheppard about their progress. It would hopefully make brining back Dr. McKay a smooth operation.

 

“Sergeant how are we looking?”

 

“Dr. Zelenka has a list of possible planets. If we send out a few teams at a time with set times for check ins we can cover the list of thirty planets relatively quickly.”

 

“How quickly is relatively quickly?”

 

“Three days.”

 

Colonel Sheppard did not look impressed. Chuck understood, it was too long for his liking as well. “Not quick enough.”

 

“Sir with all due respect people do need to eat and rest.” Chuck was aware that Colonel Sheppard wouldn’t be doing those things but there was no reason for other people to not.

 

Colonel Sheppard sighed. “I know Sergeant.”

 

“We will find him Sir.” The unspoken _alive and in one piece_ hung in the air.

 

Colonel Sheppard gave him a nod. “Keep me informed and up to date on the search.”

 

“Of course Sir.” Chuck offered Sheppard a reassuring smile. “You’ll be the first to know of any progress.” Sheppard nodded once more and walked off back to the gather of Marines to presumably harass them once more about their mission objectives.

 

It took a few more hours to organize the search parties. It would have been a lot easier for everyone involved if there was some magical formula to make it happen faster, like in the movies. There wasn’t. Things weren’t exactly normal in the Pegasus galaxy to begin with anyways.

 

The Gateroom normally was a buzz of activity. Today it was a flurry. Teams were moving around getting ready and awaiting orders and coming back from scouting off world locations. Everything was organized and streamlined for efficiency. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had insisted on being on one of the teams to go scouting off world locations. Woosley hadn’t argued with them, something Chuck was glad about because there was no way he could deal with the three of them pacing in the Gateroom and analyzing everyone’s every move.

 

“Incoming wormhole. Receiving Colonel Sheppard’s IDC.” Chuck said outloud into the Gateroom, more out of habit. The wormhole activated with a swoosh. They had been actively trying to find McKay for a little over two and a half days.

 

“Atlantis this is Sheppard. We have Dr. McKay.” John’s voice was strained and Chuck could hear everything he wasn’t say _we found him just. We’re not trading them for anything else. Their village is in tatters. He’s alive but in rough shape. Let us come home._

 

“We’re glad to hear that John.” Woolsey said above the commotion and noise that had broken out in the Gateroom. “We will see you soon.” There was a sound of affirmation and then as promised four bodies crossed the pearly blue threshold into the Gateroom. Dr. Keller rushed forward with her medical team to assist with Dr. McKay who wasn’t making a fuss or arguing. He looked to be in rough shape. Chuck could make out bruises scattered over his hands, arms and face. Colonel Sheppard was hunched low over McKay shifting from supporting the other man to setting him down gently on the gurney. The group walked off together Dr. Keller knowing better than to argue with John coming to the infirmary. The entire team had to be checked out anyways. Teyla and Ronon followed almost as if people would attack them in their home. As they walked off Chuck could see Dr. McKay clutching at Colonel Sheppard’s hand as if it was a lifeline. As if it was the only thing tethering him to the world right now. And it very well might have been.

 

Chuck rearranged some more of the off world schedule to pass by Major Lorne as not to bother Colonel Sheppard who would be occupied for the next few days. If needed he would function, this was his base and command after all. But this was his base and whatever they could do to make things easier for him they would do.

 

The atmosphere in the Gateroom lifted almost immediately after AR-1 returned with Dr. McKay. Sure the people of Atlantis knew everything wasn’t perfect but they did know that it would be fine. They were a small community and had to look out for one another. No matter how annoying Dr. McKay was he looked out for them and saved their asses more times than anyone could count.

 

Chuck moved on to the database of planets and people crossing off the Suomu from their list of okay groups to trade with.

 

 

 

 

**Teyla**

 

**_trust_ ** _(noun) -_ _firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something_

_(verb) -_ _believe in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of_

 

Making it to the Stargate was chaotic but once they stepped through the ring of the ancestors Teyla felt calm and more importantly she felt safe and calm because she knew that Rodney was now safe. The gateroom was a flurry of activity. Teyla hung back, watching every movement around Rodney. He was in good hands. She fell into step beside Ronon as they followed Rodney, John and the medical team down the hall to the infirmary. They were a team and they would always stick together.

 

She watched as the infirmary came alive around Rodney. She carefully made her way over to John, trying to stay out of the way. She placed a hand on his arm. He didn’t bother to turn his head to face her, but she knew that she had his attention. “John.” Her voice was soft and reassuring, “Perhaps we should get checked out and allow Dr. Keller to work.” He nodded his head, eyes never leaving Rodney as Keller and her team moved around him. Teyla didn’t remove her hand from John’s arm, gave a gentle squeeze and lead him off.

 

The infirmary was small but there was a designated area for teams coming back from off world travel for them to get checked out. It was quite, something she was sure that John could use right now. Ronon met them in the area. She knew that he blamed himself for loosing Rodney. Just as John blamed himself. She would be lying if she didn’t admit a part of her also blamed herself even though she knew it was not her fault.

 

It didn’t take long before they were giving the all clear and John made his way back to Rodney’s side. Teyla knew there wasn’t much she could do and she would just be in the way so she left. Her and Ronon spared for a few rounds before she felt tired enough to attempt to go to sleep.

 

She had meditated before bed, as was part of her normal routine. Thoughts swirled around her as she tried to sleep. Her body was exhausted but her mind would not rest. Teyla got out of bed and headed down the hall towards the infirmary. She just wanted to see that he was okay. That he was sleeping safe and sound on Atlantis. It was easy to slip into the infirmary in the dead of night (not that she made it a habit).

 

The infirmary was mostly empty except for Rodney and John. She wasn’t surprised at all to see that John was still there sitting beside Rodney, still awake. She knew that if he did sleep it would be right there in the chair sitting upright, much like he was now.

 

Teyla stood in the shadows, not to spy but to give Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay the privacy they deserved. She just wanted to see that they were both okay. John would never admit it, but Rodney being missing was just a big of burden on him as it was on Rodney.

 

John held Rodney’s hand in his own, fingers entwined. She could hear John murmuring to Rodney mixing in with Rodney’s soft snores. The scene before her made her smile.

 

She watched John’s eyes suddenly dart around the room, knew that he spotted her and anyways he leaned down and kissed Rodney as he slept. She didn’t quite understand the backwards policies of the US military, a topic Rodney was rather vocal about but Teyla had yet to find a topic he wasn’t vocal about.

 

“You can stay you know.” John whispered softly into the night. She did know that, but this wasn’t about her. She would visit Rodney when he was awake.

 

Satisfied that both John and Rodney were fine, Teyla left the infirmary after making sure they were both okay, leaving them alone. Right now what they needed was each other. She could, and would, return in the morning.

 

This time it was easy to drift off to sleep.

 

Teyla found herself back in the infirmary, this time with more activity, around lunchtime. She knew that Rodney was probably driving everyone crazy. Dr. Keller had refused to allow him a laptop or work of any sort. She heard him complaining before she saw him.

 

“I am glad you are feeling better Rodney.”

 

“Oh sure better.” Rodney spoke with a mouthful of jello. Teyla smiled as a complaining Rodney was a (relatively) healthy Rodney.

 

“I hear Dr. Keller is letting you leave the infirmary tomorrow.”

 

“Well the sooner I get out of her the sooner I can make sure that my lab, and the others for that matter are still in one piece.”

 

“I am positive your people have left all the labs in one piece,” Teyla reassured him with a small smile, “they know they will have to deal with you otherwise.”

 

“That isn’t always the deterrent it should be.” He said with a frown but perked up at the thought of getting to yell at someone after being stuck in the infirmary for a few days.

 

“I am glad you are back safely.” Teyla said softly. “And I know that I am not the only one who thinks that.” She didn’t explain what she meant, didn’t offer any further elaboration. She smiled and left leaving Rodney sitting in his bed staring at his jello.

 

 

 

 

**Radek**

**_bril-liant_ ** _(adjuctive) –_ _exceptionally clever or talented; outstanding; impressive; very good, excellent, or marvelous_

 

“Well it’s still in one piece so that’s something.” Rodney remarked as he entered the lab space he had set up for the scientists. He allowed Radek to share his personal lab, sparing Radek the need to share with the idiots.

 

“Of course it is in one piece.” Radek stated not looking up from his work. “Though not for lack of trying.”

 

Rodney snorted. “I’m sure they tried very hard.” Rodney could be a hard ass on he scientists but Radek could be just as bad. And when the two of them were pissed at the same time it certainly was a sight to behold.

 

“They did.” Radek reassured him. “I am glad you are back. Now people will bother you and not me.”

 

Rodney ignored the comment, slipped into the chair beside Radek and took a look at what was on the two laptop screens in front of the other man. He glanced them over quickly getting the just of it but more importantly getting the idea of how far along they were. “Why are we not farther along?”

 

Radek sighed. He had been anticipating this question even though the answer should have been obvious. “Because Rodney all of our resources were used to find you.” Colonel Sheppard had him combing through DHDs, databases, anything that could have been useful. The parchment that Rodney had been so protective over laid forgotten during the search for the chief science officer. But now that he was back he was making sure that it got the attention it deserved.

 

“I would have waited.” Rodney insisted Zelenka gave him a stern look and muttered in Czech. “Fine fine.” He waved a hand dismissively. “This is important Radek. Nobel prize worthy.”

 

“One which we will receive when we are dead. If ever.” Radek pointed out.

 

“This could make a huge difference. Not just to the science community as a whole but to us. Every person on Atlantis.”

 

“I know.” Radek answered simply and handed Rodney another laptop and a stack of hand scrawled equations. Rodney took them and spread out on the workbench as Radek hung the _real scientists at work do not bother_ sign on the lab door. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been able to work on the calculations like Rodney had made it out to be. He might not have been as far as long as Rodney wanted but he had some of the work started. Finishing the plans that were on the parchment to recharge a ZPM was going to take both of them anyways. They fell quickly back into their familiar pattern of talking over one another and not talking in complete sentences.

 

At 12:45 Colonel Sheppard entered the lab carrying a tray of food. Rodney perked up at the sight of chocolate pudding. Radek collected their work; pages of modified questions and moved them out of the way.

 

“I will leave you to eat Rodney.” Radek said dismissively as he grabbed a laptop and headed out of the lap towards the mess to eat by himself and work on the calculations for a bit without Rodney writing overtop of him. Something he put up with because over the years Rodney had become the brother he never wanted but loved anyways. It worked for them. And if he had cornered Colonel Sheppard a few months back and hissed at him in a mixture of English and Czech it was done out of love. A meeting that, to his knowledge, had never made it back to Rodney.

 

He took his time knowing that Rodney could use the break. He was just released from the infirmary and was right back to working too hard. The longer he took the longer Colonel Sheppard would stay in the lab with Rodney. And right now that was what they both needed. He passed the time making corrections and notes in the margins of the papers. Any idea that passed through his head got jotted down. Radek knew that Rodney knew more Czech that he pretended so it didn’t matter what language the words that made it onto the paper were.

 

In the next few months they fell into a steady, comfortable rhythm working on the project together. The days blurred together as they often did on Atlantis. They tried to get as much done as they could. Sometimes the project sat stranded for days but they always made their way back to it.

 

If there was one good thing to come out the entire experience on PX3-347 it was Rodney finding the ZPM recharging plans. A fact Radek would actually say to Rodney’s face in that moment. Rodney stared at Radek who stared back. Both were grinning like idiots. “We did it!” Rodney exclaimed at the same time Radek shouted, “It worked!” the ZPM in front of them glowed.

 

“This changes everything.” Radek stated the obvious, still in shock that they had actually done it.

 

“We need to tell Woolsey. Staff meeting.” Rodney snapped his fingers before touching his radio. “All senior staff this is Dr. McKay emergency staff meeting in 5 minutes. Boardroom. Don’t be late.”

 

“Rodney are you sure that was a good idea. People are going to panic.” Rodney just shrugged. Though it was true, the members of Atlantis trusted Rodney and when he got excited or panicked so did they. People had learned to trust him and his word as law. If Rodney said the word catastrophic people started to panic while Colonel Sheppard reminded Rodney that we knew how to get out of the situation, even with Rodney yelling at him otherwise. The people of Atlantis took Rodney at his word.

 

The relationship between Atlantis and the SGC was rocky at best ever since they flew the city back to Pegasus after much debate on the part of the IOA. Radek hated opening up his inbox to read all the conflicting messages. They didn’t care about the people that called the city home, just the city itself. Which could be dangerous because as someone had once described the ancients they were asses.

 

“It got their attention.” Rodney waved a hand excitedly. “That’s all that matters. We can finally do this.” Rodney was gathering up his laptop he could need for the presentation and handed it to Zelenka. He then scooped up the ZPM as one might scoop up a child. “Let’s go tell everyone that we can finally do this.”

 

Zelenka couldn’t even argue with that. There was nothing to argue. He followed Rodney down the hallways and into the boardroom. Rodney began to set up, Radek moved to help him. The senior staff quickly convened and it was apparent by the looks on their faces that they were expecting the worst, until they saw Rodney’s face. His grin did wonders to relive the stressed looks on their faces. Radek relaxed. They would be able to do this. The look that crossed Sheppard’s face said it all.

 

He never doubted Rodney for a moment.

 

 

 

 

**Rodney**

**_au-ton-o-mous_ ** _(adjective) -_ _(of a country or region) having self-government, at least to a significant degree_

_acting independently or having the freedom to do so._

 

Rodney wasn’t crazy. He knew that. Everyone on the Atlantis expedition had gone through rigorous evaluations. It was in his file. Not crazy. Yet here he was explaining to a roomful of the most important people on Atlantis how they would be able to survive on their own. Without earth. He could blame it on the stress of being captured or even sleep deprivation if he had to. No one in the room would question him about his sanity, they all wanted to be able to do this. They had come to Atlantis as strangers and over the years they had built something remarkable. They were more than an SGC outpost, more than a society. They were a family. And people did crazy things for the people they loved. He was sure there was a paper out there somewhere with scientific proof of that fact. Something to make him feel less crazy.

 

Rodney stared at the people seated around the table. He was too excited to even babble about the science, at least for now. There would be time later to dazzle them with his brilliance. “This is a fully charged ZPM.” He announced to the room and let that sink in.

 

“Fully functional?” Wolsey asked. Rodney snorted.

 

“Of course.” He waved a hand. “We can do more. It’s basically limitless energy.” The unspoken _we can leave_ hung in the room unsaid.

 

He had been living off of MRE’s, power bars and coffee for weeks. Him and Radek practically were just coffee at this point. He wasn’t even complaining that it was more like water-downed-murky-wanted-to-be-coffee-but-not-quite-there. He had more important things to worry about. Like the lives of all two hundred and forty seven people who called Atlantis home. And the hundreds more that lived on the mainland. They were all counting on him, even if they didn’t know it yet. Things had been rough since they went back to Pegasus and there were talks that it would be better if they broke from earth. He now held the solution, literally, in his hands.

 

The feelings of the population of Atlantis weren’t a secret. There had been murmurings of this for a while. It had started with an off-handed comment by Sheppard _what if we were independent from earth._ Rodney had dismissed it at first. He hated politics. Science he could understand. But politics were just a bunch of people trying to get what they wanted out of a situation. He had burried himself in science. And then John had asked him if there was anyway they could break from earth and be okay. Just like that he had began to think about zero point modules and how to recharge them. Which had led him to the library on PX3-347. He had spent hours pouring over the books, drawing and documents in the library. And all of his hard work had almost come crashing down a few hours later. Yet here they were. They had the potential to actually do it.

 

“Are you sure?” John asked him after the impromptu senior staff meeting had ended. They had ended up back in John’s room. They always seemed to end up back in John’s room. And if there was a change of clothes and a toothbrush for Rodney neither of them talked about it.

 

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t say something if I wasn’t sure.” Rodney said rolling his eyes.

 

“I meant is it a good idea. Just because I want to-“ John trailed off and Rodney looked at him.

 

“John.” Rodney cut him off. “Since when do I do things because someone asked me to. If it were a bad idea I would let you know. It was a bad idea before, before we had the ability to sustain ourselves. It was a dream. And now that we can sustain ourselves it will be okay. Not just with energy but we have enough trading partners and creditability built up that we should be fine. Let Woosley worry about those details. We can protect everyone. That should be enough.”

 

John was silent for a moment before finally speaking. “You would do something if I asked.” Rodney didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. John already knew the response, already knew he was right. Already knew that it went both ways. That Atlantis would break from earth because he had asked if it was possible and Rodney had made it so. It went both ways. Rodney would follow him but he would follow Rodney.

 

It wasn’t something they had to talk about. It was something they never talked about. It was something they didn’t have to talk about. It was just something they both knew.

 

**_love_ ** _(noun) – 1._ _an intense feeling of deep affection_

  1. _a person or thing that one loves_



_used to express affectionate approval for someone_

_(verb) - feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)_

_l_ _ike very much; find pleasure in_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Goddess47! I hope you have a wonderful holiday season and that you enjoyed the story. I had a few ideas swirling about in my head but this was the one that stuck. I really wanted to do an independent Atlantis, but the hope of them going in that direction is there. This is something different for me, I normally don't shift perspective but each character was a lot of fun to write. I was going to just do their relationship as seen by 5 different people but then an actual plot appeared so I kind of went with that. I know there's not a lot of their relationship present but I hope the small snippets are enough!


End file.
